twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDERGOING REVISION AND IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE WITHOUT WARNING. Note that we do our best to accommodate new players, but we do have to stay within the world created by Lauren Faust, at least for the most part. Need some help getting started? DM one of us and we will do our utmost to help you make a character that you want to play, but also fits into the world we play in. It's always a great day for us when a new character comes into our version of Equestria, especially when said character isn't an alternate character created by one of our current members. These guidelines aren’t intended to be arbitrary or powergamey. They’re here to help keep things fun and as similar to the show as possible while still allowing for artistic expression and the like. Bending them is fine - after all, they're guidelines, not rules - but breaking them will likely result in your character getting largely ignored. The main cast will be following these guidelines, and will not be paying attention to plots or characters who break them. We also recommend reading this guide for starting out on the twitter RP itself, and this guide (by wthdude1plz) on making OC ponies. That said, we do have certain expectations of all members of our community. Basic Guidelines # Keep your RP at a rating of G. PG is okay, but on a limited basis. # Make every effort to write legibly. Proper spelling and grammar is prefered. # Make every effort to keep your character within the canonical species and technology level of Equestria. Also, be familiar with our magic system. # No heavy violence. The occasional magic spell, thrown object such as pies, apples, cupcakes, muffins, etc., hind-leg kicks, or cartoon violence like dropped objects or pegasus pony crashes are fine. (Even guard ponies us their wings, kicking, or thrown food!) No horrendous injuries or on-camera death, EVER. At worst, a character will faint or be knocked out for a short period of time. Remember, we're ponies! Violence isn't the solution! # No super-grimdark situations. This connects to the above, but I’m talking about emotional stuff here. Ponies are not psychotic killers, there shouldn't be character backgrounds with abuse, or apocalyptic wars, etc. (I should note that Dr. Whooves does kinda break this one, but his player is VERY good at keeping things realtively light in tone.) # Keep romance romantic. Snuggling, hugs, the odd kiss, spending the night talking, and so forth is okay. Heavy makeout sessions and blatant sex is NEVER okay, and implying such things is frowned upon very heavily. This isn't Days of our Equestria, you shouldn't be having torrid love affairs either. If you're going to ship, just try and have it go naturally. Relationships with the mane six are restricted. Any situation where they are involved in a relationship will be sparing, limited and subtle. #'No alcohol or drug use.' EVER. The pony equivalent of alcohol is the salt lick.' #'No firearms. There are no guns on Equestria, period. This goes for rifles, busters, laser, bazookas, missiles, etc etc. If it's a firearm, it doesn't exist. # No blatant ripoffs. Subtle ripoffs or ripoffs that are merely based on and not so obviously a ripoff are fine, but a blatant ripoff with little effort to make work in the world of Equestria is not. Obvious ripoff examples: Naruto ponies, Star Wars, etc. Take something and make it your own, don't just take something from another series and make it a pony. # No swearing. Period. Words like "fudge", "fiddlesticks", "hayseeds" and so on are okay. Phrases like "Sweet Celestia above", "Celestia's bright mane", etc., are okay. "Crap" is pushing it - use "manure" instead. Use words like "hay", "horseapples" and things like that. # Limit out of character posts. We have DMs, IM clients, IRC and our forum for OOC chatter such as planning events. # Don't Teleport Around. '''Unless you're Celestia or Luna, you should not be able to teleport randomly around Equestria. If you pose being in Canterlot, do not appear in Ponyville in your next pose - Pose traveling either through pegacoach or walking. # '''Don't Swarm. '''Don't swarm around the "mane six" and other cast characters. It's okay to roleplay with them, but if you constantly try to get into everything they're doing they're likely to just get annoyed.. # '''Follow and interact with whoever you like. '''But remember that only the mane six with the prefix MLP_ exist physically in this world. Unless otherwise stated, they are , , , , and . It's okay to interact with others, but generally it is through some Tweetbird magic that allows messages from other universes. Races Guidelines # '''There are only two princesses: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. There are no other alicorns, winged unicorns, etc, except in extenuating, temporary circumstances with the Elements of Harmony # There are only three types of regular ponies: Unicorn, pegasus and earth pony. No other types exist as of this point unless they are shown in the show. ## Other races that are acceptable: griffons, diamond dogs, dragons and other races already seen in the series. If you make a dragon, make them adolescent or younger. # No Humans. '''Humans do not exist on Equestria. No humans turned pony, no future ponies. Use common sense. Magic Guidelines '''Pony Magic: There are only five types of pony magic: # Unicorn magic: While all ponies have magic, only unicorns may actually focus it. Unicorns possess telekinesis of varying strength. Most cannot lift more than they can generally lift physically, give or take a few pounds. They also possess some magic pertaining to their special talent. For example: Trixie's special talent is illusions and parlor tricks. She possesses magic that allows her to create non-solid illusions, create roses and rope, manipulate a light-based trick, and create a very brief, small thundercloud. Most unicorn powers should not be this varied, but it should give a good example of what 'some magic' can pertain to. # Pegasus magic: Pegasi magic is much more specialized, and focuses primarily around clouds and the weather. It permits them to walk on and manipulate clouds. Ponies more skilled with pegasus magic are able to manipulate the weather to a greater degree, altering the winds, creating rain and storm clouds, and other general weather abilities. Flexible to a degree. # Earth pony magic: The magic of earth ponies is much more subtle, and revolves around aspects of the ground. It can make earth ponies sturdier and harder to knock around. Their magic can make things they plant grow faster and hardier. They are greater in tune with the world than other ponies, and can easier traverse the land with less difficulty. # Alicorn Magic: Revolves around control of the base elements, including sunrise and moonrise. Only Celestia and Luna possess these on a regular basis. # Elements of Harmony: Ancient forms of magic, held by the ‘mane six’. Unknown properties, but rarely used. In extremely rare, plot based cases, use of the EoH may result in effects such as a member of the 'mane six' temporarily turning into a Alicorn - for example. Magic Items: Magic items do exist, but they are rarely powerful to any degree. Most magic items should be limited in power, such as a magic lighter, or other such things. If it is distructive, it should not exist. If it provides you with significant powers in any way, it should not exist. There may be exceptions within reason, but don't count on it. Storyline Guidelines # Don't Overdramatasize. '''Stay away from scenes that involve death or break other guidelines, esspecially the magic guidelines. Remember that this is generally a G-rated RP, so there should not be too much drama in scenes. PG rated stuff is okay, but only sparingly. # '''Slice of Life. '''The primary form of RP on the twitter feed should be slice of life. Mostly surrounding the general lives of the ponies. This isn't always epic, but it can be funny, relaxed, action/adventure oriented and so forth. Not everything needs to be slice of life, but it should be a good chunk of the RP. # '''Epic Scenes. Epic is all fine and dandy, but they should not make up most, not even a quarter of the scenes. In the case of an epic scene, it should not involve anything that breaks the guidelines. Significant magic usage for epic scenes are frowned upon, as it usually breaks the magic guidelines. Certain scenes run by mods can bend or break this rule at times within reason. # Don't Count on the Main Cast. You should not need the main cast to solve your problems. Many problems should be able to be solved by regular ponies, and should not require Celestia's or the Elements of Harmony's intervention. # Antagonists are OK! Antagonists keep the RP flowing, and give protagonists something to do. Just don't overdo it. Remember, we're going on kids show levels here. Antagonists shouldn't be torturing ponies or destroying everything in sight. Technology Guidelines # Medieval Technology: On a whole, technology is at a medieval level or based on medieval technology. ## No modern technology. ## No internal combustion engines - except in the case of fondue fountains. ## Computers exist, but are as large as a room and use punch cards # Limited Power: Most ‘technology’ that has been shown is powered by magical means. ## Electrical seeming devices are powered by magic or large lightning batteries. # '''Entertainment: '''Radio exists, but there is no TV, no movies. Music is primarily provided by record player or from the source. # '''Exceptions: '''There may be few exceptions to this rule. Doctor Whooves is such an exception as a player who has proven to be trusted with the level of technology The Doctor has. Category:RP Info